Just Another Normal Day
by JadeVega
Summary: Jade is pregnant with her and Tori's first child, she can't help that she gets emotional at weird stuffs and stupid dreams. Set six years after high school, where Jade and Tori are married. ooc!jade


Hey everyone! i'm back...sorta. I've had this on my PC for months now, so I thought I'd share. It's a little bit rusty, and I am really sorry for any error and mistake. If you do find any just let me know so I can rectify it.

 _ **warnings;**_ I've never been pregnant before or have been in close contact with a pregnant women, all that I have written here is a fiction of my imagination with inspirations from The L Word, so...yeah I hope you like it.

Disclaimer; I do not own victorious.

...

Unlike every Saturday morning in the past months, today Tori had woken up to the left side of her and her partner's bed empty. She blindly used her left hand to rub and shuffle the space beside her; it was cold which meant Jade would have woken up much earlier. She slowly sat up, stretching to relive her stiff joints before standing up to go find her wife. Dragging her body downstairs, she walked as slowly and carefully as she could without tripping; she has never been a morning person and she will never be one. Halfway down the stairs, she could already perceive the delicious smell of pancakes —Oh and blueberry, just her favorite breakfast every morning. Upon entering the kitchen, she found Jade flipping pancakes, with the most serious looking face, 'she looks so cute when she is trying to concentrate' Tori thought.

"Morning babe." She greeted, moving to hug her wife from behind and inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. Hmm, she smelled like roses today.

"Don't you morning me," Jade replied, angrily using her elbows to push the half-Latina away.

Tori nodded knowingly, "Ok, What did I do this time?" Ever since Jade got pregnant, she has been having this mood swings like doctor Harvey had said, but even the doctor had to agree that Jade's was just too much.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied. It was short, silently telling Tori that she was not in the mood to talk. She knew it was nothing, but she could not help that she was still angry about what the brunette did.

"Come on babe…" Tori prodded, trying to hold her wife, but she was pushed back again, "Just tell me, I don't know how I can apologize if I do not even know why you are mad."

With a deep sign, Jade dropped the pan she was holding and gently turned around to face Tori, "I had a dream last night—"

"And—"

"Don't interrupt me,"

"Okay!" Tori exclaimed raising her hands up in defeat.

Jade folded her arms defiantly and gave Tori 'the look' before she decided to continue, "I had this dream, we were in this gigantic soup bowl and it was really slimy and slippery inside. Then we were trying to get out, but Angelina Jolie showed up out of the blue and then you left to go be with her, because she was pregnant and you both were a couple."

By now Tori's mouth was wide open, 'Seriously?' She thought about laughing and if she laughed, two things would be involved; either Jade leaves or she gives her the silent treatment. She weighed both her options, none of which favored her, so she decided to be serious "How is that bad, it wasn't even real—"

"Don't." Jade cut her off, with a hand in front of the half-Latina's face, "How could you do that Tori!? How could you have a baby with her?"

"But—"

"You not only had a baby with her Vega, but a family, how could you do something that was so sacred to us with her?"

"But babe, it was only a dream." Tori tried to explain once more, but her wife was probably not even listening to her.

"No it wasn't—"she paused, it was nothing and she knew it, but she couldn't help it; damn these pregnancy hormones, "—and then both of you flew away on the back of this giant dragon and left me and our baby all alone." She gently rubbed her little baby bump, dropping her head with a sad sigh. If there is one thing she hated right now, was how emotional she felt about this stupid dream.

"I am right here Jade. I'll never leave you or this munch-kin, ever," she said, joining Jade's hands to rub at the brown-haired woman's baby bump.

"You flew away tori, with Angelina, how could you do that!" she exclaimed, her mood suddenly moving from sad to angry in just seconds. She picked up her breakfast, pushing the half-Latina from her path as she headed up to their bedroom.

"Jade, come on! It was only a dream, I am right here!" Tori explained. Although she was stunned and definitely not surprised, she knew saying sorry was the only way to ease all the stress. She followed Jade, falling only few footsteps behind her.

"Fuck you Vega!" Jade shouted entering their bedroom and slamming the door on the Latinas face.

"I am sorry Jade—" she twisted the doorknob, but it was already locked. Why she was apologizing was beyond her at this point, "—babe, open the door."

"No, get out of my house!"

"It's our house. We pay the bills together, remember?" the Latina questioned but never received an answer.

* * *

Five hours after the incident, Jade finally came downstairs, and Tori noted that she was still angry from the frown on her face, so she treaded carefully.

"Babe Are you hungry? I cooked lunch."

"I don't want to eat your food," Jade scowled, folding her arms on her chest and stopping to look at her wife, "why don't you give it to Angelina, I bet she would love it," she completed with a smirk, before going to the kitchen.

"Oh come on! I've never even met her before." Tori explained quickly following her wife to the kitchen, only to find her fetching a plate full of the food she asked her to give to Angelina, "I thought you wanted me to give the food to Angelina?" she cocked her left eyebrow in question.

"Fuck you Vega." Jade replied, getting a bottle of water from the fridge, before moving back upstairs. "And it is my kitchen; any food in here is owned by me and my baby cooked or un-cooked,"

"You've got to kidding me, it is my baby too you know," Tori said to herself, this was unbelievable.

"What was that?" She stopped now to look at the half-Latina, waiting…just one odd word and she would bury her wife right here.

"Nothing," Tori mumbled.

"I thought so,"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned watching Tori prepare her side of the bed.

"What am I doing how?" Tori asked, folding her side of the blankets before getting under the covers.

"You are not allowed to sleep on the bed, get out" she was sitting up now, following every of her wife's moves, like a hawk.

"Nope…" Tori replied, with an extra pop on the 'p' sound. She got closer to her wife and placed a kiss on her cheek, "how many times would I say sorry?" Tori whined

"I don't want your sorry, you should have thought of that before you cheated on me and went on to have a baby with Angelina Jolie."

"That's why I'm apologizing." Tori said softly wrapping her arms around Jade's waist, placing light kisses on her neck. "Forgive me babe," she whispered against her neck before placing another kiss there. She blew at the brunette's neck, just the way Jade loved it and it earned her a shudder, "Let me make you feel better honey," she trailed off using her hand to palm Jade's silk covered breast.

"No!" Jade exclaimed, getting up from the bed. She knew what her partner was trying to do and she could already feel herself getting wet and hot… "Leave now."

"Jadeee" Tori quietly whined. Moving from the bed, she was now standing close to her wife. She locked eyes with Jade before kneeling on the ground and not breaking eye contact. If there is one thing she knew from their five-year relationship, is jade loved it when she begged. "I'm sorry I had a baby with Angelina, I'm sorry I left you alone in the soup bowl to be with her. I promise you that it will never happen…EVER happen again," Jade was sniffing back tears now. "Forgive me?" Tori asked, and Jade nodded back at her. She stood up hugging her wife. "Do you want me to make love to you now?" Jade nodded again, sealing her answer with a kiss.

* * *

Tori groaned as she felt a jab at her stomach, "it's too early babe, go back to sleep," she whispered sleepily. Last night, she and jade had reconciled and made sweet love all night filled with the best orgasms. She still could not believe that they fought over the dumbest reason, but she was silently happy because it made the sex the night before amazing. She felt another jab and this one definitely woke her up. She opened her eyes to look for what was causing the problem, only to find that it was Jade, she was probably having a bad dream.

"Babe?" she prodded, softly tapping her wife, "babe, wake up" she said softly, the brunette finally opened her eyes, "where you having a bad dream?"

"Yes…" Jade trailed off, sitting up to look at Tori properly and she was already drifting back to sleep. "I had a dream that you were trapped in some painting Cat bought, it was shaped like a house. When I entered the painting looking for you, I found you making love to Sarah Gibson,"

"What? Who?" Tori asked sleepily, opening her eyes to find a distraught looking Jade.

"How could you fuck her and tell her you love her? she is my fucking understudy Vega!" Jade was absolutely distraught now, "I thought you said you love only me?"

"Babe, it was a dream"

"How could you love her? How could you cheat on me with Sarah Gibson" she exclaimed standing up and storming out of the room.

"Oh come on Jade! What the fuck? I don't even know who that is."

This is going to be a long day Tori thought.

 **END**

...

I don't know who Sarah Gibson is, I just made up the name.

And if you want to help me beta this story please PM me, your help would be deeply appreciated.


End file.
